


THE 882 FILES.

by zsunsetz



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Astronauts, Diary/Journal, Fluff, How to tag lol, M/M, Mixed Media, Screenplay/Script Format, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Social Media, but there's some "normal" writing as well, for some reason i imagine a 70s/80s/90s soundtrack for this, probably me watching too much stranger things oop, so like listen to that if you want ~ vibes ~
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsunsetz/pseuds/zsunsetz
Summary: When their space pod unexpectedly loses power, Dan and Phil - two crew members from the International Space Station - suddenly find themselves revolving far above the strange atmosphere of an alien planet, and must now find a way to survive as they wait for help to arrive.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester, minor Chris Kendall/PJ Liguori - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 6
Collections: Phandom Reverse Bang 2020





	1. PAGE 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I am so happy to post this. This fic has been so fun to write, and it's genuinely taught me so much about writing in different formats. But before you read my first chapter, I want to say a few thanks to some people.
> 
> Firstly, thank you to my artist and beta for helping me so much! Please check out Asher's (@nebulaearecool) absolutely incredible art piece over here [over here](https://nebulaearecool.tumblr.com/post/623191438423883776/here-is-my-first-finished-art-piece-for-the) which I am absolutely praying I give justice to. And remember, as you read this fic, thank Mason (@masoncore) for reading over it and making it all make some sort of sense.
> 
> I would also like to thank all the mods of Phandom Reverse Bang for organising the competition and giving me the opportunity to collaborate with such talented people and writing one of my first chaptered fics ever. This has been so fun, and I highly recommend doing it! 
> 
> Okay, y'all. Let's get to the damn chapter.
> 
> Song of the chapter: [Workin' For A Livin' - Huey Lewis & The News](https://open.spotify.com/track/1GbqmRw9pqTVxA1GgIFX7e?si=VRrP_dZUSkCegIA9jt1k4Q)

> **_ASTRONAUTS DANIEL HOWELL AND CAPTAIN PHILIP LESTER RETURN TO EARTH_ **
> 
> Both astronauts, previously thought to be dead from the International Space Station explosion in June, returned this Saturday from one of the British Space Programme’s unmanned robot-controlled shuttles.
> 
> _[BSPPAD.jpg]_
> 
> **Captain Philip Lester (left) and Daniel Howell returning hand-in-hand from one of the BSP’s capsules which began use in 2052** **_Anna Elder/BBC_ **
> 
> By Jose Lawther
> 
> 30 July, 2053
> 
> BSP announced this Saturday that two of their astronauts have returned after they received an SOS message to the program’s place on Earth. According to them, the two astronauts inhabited a planet for around 12 days after staying in orbit for 3 weeks. 
> 
> When asked about the return, Captain Liguori said that they were very grateful to have two astronauts return back to Earth alive, but will not accept any questions from the media until they have fully settled in. 
> 
> There will be a confidential panel on Thursday with the CEOs of several space programs questioning the astronauts. It is unknown what it is for.

  
  


**LOCATION:** British Space Programme Meeting Room

 **DATE:** 03/08/2053

 **TIME:** 0943

**Captain P.J. Liguori:** According to your file, the two of you inhabited an unknown planet for around twelve Earth days.

_[Captain Philip Lester nods.]_

**Captain Philip Lester:** That is correct, captain.

**Dr Mo Chang:** Why did you not contact Earth immediately?

**Mr Daniel Howell:** We attempted to, but our SOS messenger was broken and could not send a signal to Earth.

**Dr Mo Chang:** I see.

_[Dr Mo Chang scribbles something down in her notebook as Mr Daniel Howell uncomfortably fidgets in his chair. Captain Philip Lester squeezes his hand for comfort and turns to whisper something in his ear.]_

**Dr Miyashiro Ran:** You also stated that you orbited an unknown galaxy for around three weeks.

_[Captain Philip Lester tears his gaze from Mr Daniel Howell, and nods to Dr Miyashiro Ran.]_

**Captain Philip Lester:** Also correct, doctor. We did not see any planets or signs of life until the third week.

_[A murmur flutters through the room. Dr Kurt Qureshi shifts forward in his seat.]_

**Dr Kurt Qureshi:** Hold on, you did not see any signs of life until that third week, after orbiting space for almost a month? You did not see the planets in the distance? 

**Captain Philip Lester:** Correct, doctor. We do not understand how or why. 

_[Another murmur falls upon the room.]_

**Dr Kurt Qureshi:** I see.

**Captain Tia Wright:** During your orbit and inhabiting of the new planet, you took down notes and compiled a bunch of information, correct, Captain?

**Captain Philip Lester:** Well, actually, it wasn’t me. All the notes were taken by Dan.

_[Mr Daniel Howell smiles awkwardly while Captain Philip Lester looks at him fondly.]_

**Captain Tia Wright:** Right. Along with Mr Howell’s notes, the two of you collected security camera footage and obtained photos of this new planet you claim of. Correct?

**Captain Philip Lester:** Yes, that is correct.

**Dr Rita Carlsen:** Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s look at _The 882 Files_.

* * *

_**THE 882 FILES** _

**LOCATION:** International Space Station (ISS)

 **DATE:** 23/06/2053

 **TIME:** 1708

 **DAYS IN SPACE:** 108

**USER:** Mr Daniel Howell

When I was a young boy, my father told me that in order to wake up every day I had to have the purpose in mind.

“What purpose? And why?” I would ask.

“You’ll understand when you’re older.” he would reply.

And I think I do understand it now. Maybe.

You see, here on the International Space Station, every day we are potentially making a difference. Even though I’m barely working as a biologist, and we get the same predicted results for every experiment, it’s still somehow making a difference.

We do ideas for experiments from Earth sometimes. One time, a 6 year old girl from Slovakia asked if we could recreate the Enchanted Rose like in the fairytale _Beauty and the Beast._ It took a lot of work, but we eventually managed to make sure the gravity was just the right density and the area within the glass was just the right temperature to keep it alive for a month. And although it took a long time to reach the top of a very long list of ideas, the 28-year-old woman from Slovakia still thought it was pretty cool. Even if it did take more than two decades.

Those kinds of things are what get me out of bed and what gets me moving. I tell myself that I am making a difference, even if the difference I make is small. For a pessimist, that’s pretty optimistic.

It’s my 108th day in the space station for the year. I got my sixth “100 days In Space” badge last week. It was kind of nice. People who would normally be ignoring my existence nodded toward me in acknowledgement. I got a free croissant from the caters that day. Even the captain gave me a little pat in the back.

“Well done.” he said, smiling then walking away.

I feel sorry for the captain. He’s definitely a very talented man. Everyone I know respects him. It’s not his fault that he got stuck with the crystal growth division. But unlike all the other captains who complain and kick up a fuss till they get moved, Captain Philip Lester is actually pretty cooperative with us. God knows why. I mean, some people in my division definitely don’t give a shit about their crystal growth experiments. They’re sloppy, destructive and never seem to do work. But he sticks with us anyway, which is something I definitely admire.

He likes me. Maybe. I think. It’s hard to judge with people. Maybe he’s just used to me because we share a room. But I do do my work, and I do it well, and I do think he likes that about me. He’s the kind of guy that appreciates well-done work. We’ve been sharing a dorm for a year, and he always seems to be working. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was a robot. It would explain his iced coffee obsession, which he drinks even when it’s freezing cold.

It’s our 85th day of growing these crystals. It’s mine, anyway. I think some of the other’s broke theirs. Or ate it. I don’t even know. They call it advanced space work, but it really just seems like an intense third grade assignment. We’re a bit of a joke, really. I think the space programmed realised they accepted too many applications, and kind of dumped the spares in a division they made up last minute. 

Since the last diary update I made was on the 12th day of crystal-growing, here is how they look now.

_[crystals-day-85-1.jpg]_

_[crystals-day-85-2.jpg]_

_[crystals-day-85-3.png]_

_[crystals-day-85-4.jpg]_

It’s beautiful. It’s also boring as hell. My notes on microgravity and potential cures and whatnot are practically identical to yesterday’s notes on microgravity and potential cures and whatnot. It’s insane. I had to spend six years in university, three years in the field, two years of training and three additional years of training to be qualified to do this bullshit. If they didn’t want me, they should have just sent me a rejection letter in the mail instead of giving me this stupid fucking job.

But the purpose, right?

  
  
  


_ISSSECURITYCAMERAFOOTAGE.Recovered_

_BACKOFDORMSDIVISION53-24062053-0237_

  
  


_[A FIRE ALARM GOES OFF IN DIVISION 53]_

_ISS: ATTENTION. A FIRE EMERGENCY HAS BEEN REPORTED IN THE INTERNATIONAL SPACE STATION. PLEASE EVACUATE THE STATION IMMEDIATELY BY THE SPACE SHUTTLES._

_[A RUSH OF PEOPLE EVACUATE THEIR DORMS AND HEAD TOWARDS LOCKER 5]_

  
  
  


_ISSSECURITYCAMERAFOOTAGE.Recovered_

_DORM30DIVISION53-24062053-0239_

  
  


_DANHOWELL: CAPTAIN, WAKE UP. WE NEED TO EVACUATE THE STATION._

_[PHILLESTER GETS OUT OF BED.]_

_PHILLESTER: YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE WAITED FOR ME. LET’S GO._

_[DANHOWELL AND PHILLESTER EVACUATE DORM30]_

  
  
  


_ISSSECURITYCAMERAFOOTAGE.Recovered_

_BACKOFDORMSDIVISION53-24062053-0240_

  
  


_ISS: ATTENTION. A FIRE EMERGENCY HAS BEEN REPORTED IN THE INTERNATIONAL SPACE STATION. THE STATION IS ESTIMATED TO DESTRUCT IN SEVEN MINUTES. PLEASE EVACUATE THE STATION IMMEDIATELY BY THE SPACE SHUTTLES._

_[DANHOWELL AND PHILLESTER SPRINT TO LOCKER 5]_

  
  
  


_ISSSECURITYCAMERAFOOTAGE.Recovered_

_LOCKER5-24062053-0243_

  
  


_ISS: ATTENTION. A FIRE EMERGENCY HAS BEEN REPORTED IN THE INTERNATIONAL SPACE STATION. THE STATION IS ESTIMATED TO DESTRUCT IN FIVE MINUTES. PLEASE EVACUATE THE STATION IMMEDIATELY BY THE SPACE SHUTTLES._

_[DANHOWELL JUMPS IN SHUTTLE882]_

_PHILLESTER: FUCK._

_DANHOWELL: HURRY UP, GET IN. WHAT IS IT?_

_PHILLESTER: THAT SHUTTLE IS BROKEN._

_DANHOWELL: DO YOU SEE ANY OTHER OPTION? GET THE FUCK IN, CAP._

_[PHILLESTER MAKES EYE CONTACT WITH DANHOWELL. HE JUMPS IN SHUTTLE708]_

_ISS: ATTENTION. A FIRE EMERGENCY HAS BEEN REPORTED IN THE INTERNATIONAL SPACE STATION. THE STATION IS ESTIMATED TO DESTRUCT IN FOUR MINUTES. PLEASE EVACUATE THE STATION IMMEDIATELY BY THE SPACE SHUTTLES._

_ISS: ATTENTION. A FIRE EMERGENCY HAS BEEN REPORTED IN THE INTERNATIONAL SPACE STATION. THE STATION IS ESTIMATED TO DESTRUCT IN THREE MINUTES. PLEASE EVACUATE THE STATION IMMEDIATELY BY THE SPACE SHUTTLES._

_[SHUTTLE352 TAKES OFF]_

_ISS: ATTENTION. A FIRE EMERGENCY HAS BEEN REPORTED IN THE INTERNATIONAL SPACE STATION. THE STATION IS ESTIMATED TO DESTRUCT IN TWO MINUTES. PLEASE EVACUATE THE STATION IMMEDIATELY BY THE SPACE SHUTTLES._

_ISS: ATTENTION. A FIRE EMERGENCY HAS BEEN REPORTED IN THE INTERNATIONAL SPACE STATION. THE STATION IS ESTIMATED TO DESTRUCT IN ONE MINUTE. PLEASE EVACUATE THE STATION IMMEDIATELY BY THE SPACE SHUTTLES._

_ISS: ATTENTION. A FIRE EMERGENCY HAS BEEN REPORTED IN THE INTERNATIONAL SPACE STATION. THE STATION IS ESTIMATED TO DESTRUCT IN THIRTY SECONDS. PLEASE EVACUATE THE STATION IMMEDIATELY BY THE SPACE SHUTTLES._

_[SHUTTLE882 TAKES OFF]_

  
  
  


> **_BREAKING NEWS: INTERNATIONAL SPACE STATION SET ON FIRE_ **
> 
> At around 2AM this morning, Divisions 36-70 from the ISS caught on fire from an unknown source. There are 132 dead, 15 injured and 2 missing.
> 
> _[ISSRUBbL.jpg]_
> 
> **While Divisions 1-35 are safely intact, only this rubble is what remains of the once-thriving International Space Station** **_Amanda Morrison/NASA_ **
> 
> By Shannon Bloise
> 
> 24 June, 2053
> 
> What started as a small fire in Division 36 exploded into a massive hellfire which spanned till the end of the International Space Station. The ISS had working astronauts from NASA, RFSA, BSP, JAEA, ISRO, CNSA and Space X. Many are in mourning after the devastating lost. 
> 
> It is unknown how the fire started. The International Space Station had a strict no-fire policy. This is the first time there has been an emergency since its opening almost 53 years ago on November 2, 2000.
> 
> The organisations involved in the International Space Station sent their love to friends and families of the recently deceased this morning with the trending hashtag #ThankYouISS.
> 
> **NASA** **✓ @NASA**
> 
> This morning, at around 2AM, we lost many of our brave astronauts in a massive hellfire in the International Space Station. We send all our love and condolences to any friends and family of our comrades. #ThankYouISS
> 
> **Российское Федеральное Государственное Агентство** **✓ @RFSA**
> 
> Мы посылаем наши наилучшие пожелания друзьям и членам семьи космонавтов, чьи жизни были потеряны сегодня утром на Международной космической станции. #ThankYouISS
> 
> **British Space Programme** **✓ @BSP**
> 
> We thank all the astronauts who lost their lives this morning in the International Space Station tragedy for risking their lives everyday, and thank all the families who are staying strong in these trying times. #ThankYouISS
> 
> **JAEA ✓ @JAEA**
> 
> 国際宇宙ステーションで今日失われた命を非常に残念に思っており、そして失われた人々の友人や家族のためにここにいます。#ThankYouISS
> 
> **SpaceX** **✓ @SpaceX**
> 
> #ThankYouISS and all the friends and families of the astronauts who lost their lives on the International Space Station this morning. 
> 
> **भारतीय अंतरिक्ष अनुसंधान संगठन** **✓ @ISRA**
> 
> हर दिन, हमारे अंतरिक्ष यात्री अंतर्राष्ट्रीय अंतरिक्ष स्टेशन में अपने जीवन को जोखिम में डाल रहे थे। हमें खोए हुए जीवन के दोस्तों और परिवारों के लिए बहुत खेद है, और हम अपने प्यार और शोक संवेदना को सभी को इस दुखद घटना में शामिल करते हैं। #ThankYouISS
> 
> **中国国家航天局** **✓ @CNSA**
> 
> 我们的宇航员一生都在为地球上的生命而研究，我们对此深表谢意。感谢我们的宇航员所做的所有辛勤工作。我们将确保您的损失没有白费。#ThankYouISS
> 
> They will make their official statement next week, featuring speeches from the friends and families of the lost and the organisations from the tragedy.


	2. PAGE 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan: Well, the good news is that NASA always prepares for an emergency by packing way too much food. I counted, and we have exactly 100 freeze-dried meals.
> 
> Phil: That sounds good, but even if we both only have half a meal a day, that’s only going to last us for just over three months.
> 
> Dan: That’s the bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes yes i'm late i'm sorry !! but i'm gay and i can't count days so if you're mad.. homophobia.
> 
> song of the week: [cherry bomb - the runaways](https://open.spotify.com/track/7cdnq45E9aP2XDStHg5vd7?si=nuAY3nvoTW6-4D45aXL73w)

“Captain?”

Captain P.J. Liguori huffed and trudged to the door. 

“What do you want?” he demanded, swinging the door open aggressively.

The person at the door clicked their tongue. “I believe it was you who sent me for your coffee, Peter Jones.”

PJ rolled his eyes. “For the last time, stop guessing my name.”

Chris smirked and walked in the office, tray in hand. He set down the cup of coffee with his milk and bags of sugar, trying to catch PJ’s eye. In all his years of working with PJ, he had never seen him this glum. Ordinarily, PJ would try to be positive about everything that approached him. Today, PJ was positive about nothing. He ignored Chris’ smiles and continued scrolling through his phone. Chris took a peek at his screen.

“I thought you were quitting Twitter,” Chris said, pouring the sugar into the coffee.

PJ sighed. “Can’t exactly be keeping off social media at a situation like this, can I?”

“Here’s your coffee, Captain.” Chris said, pushing the cup forward. “How are you doing?”

PJ glanced at the coffee. “Not well,” he said, stirring the coffee. “Also, can I have a long black instead?”

“No. We haven’t got the time for worrying about coffees today. You have a lot to do today.” Chris said, secretly pleased that he had an excuse to not remake PJ’s coffee. 

PJ nodded gloomily. “Alright. Read them off for me, then.”

Chris pulled out his clipboard and cleared his throat. “Well, you have to announce the official numbers of the incident in 1 hour, followed by time with the press, questions from the audience, etcetera. Then, you have a meeting with the CEOs of all the companies on the ISS which I estimate would be around two hours. After that, we managed to book you an interview with the BBC tonight, so please wrap up so we don’t be late for that.”

“Jesus Christ.”

“Quite a lot to do.”

“I can see that.” PJ said. “So I’m announcing the official numbers in an hour?”

“Correct.” Chris replied.

PJ hesitated. “So what are the official numbers?”

“Overall, it’s 132 dead, 15 injured and 2 missing. For BPS, it’s 10 dead, 3 injured and 2 missing.”

“Oh God, those are terrible numbers.” PJ said.

“Here’s the list of names.” Chris said.

PJ skimmed the list. “Macsen Crane, Victoria Guy, Loretta Hess, Daniel Howell, Kason Kumar, Ca-”

PJ paused. “Captain Philip Lester.”

“Peej? Are you okay?” Chris asked.

“I’m fine. Kendall, is this the list of the dead?” PJ asked.

“The dead and missing, Captain. Are you sure you’re fine?” Chris frowned, watching as PJ quickly wiped his cheek.

“I’m sure.” PJ assured. “Who’s dead and who’s missing?”

“I don’t know. I was just given this list of names.” Chris replied.

“Kendall, go and ask for the specifics.”

Chris nodded. “Yes, Captain.” he said, and scurried out of the office

PJ closed his eyes.  _ Please, God, do not let Phil Lester be dead. _

  
  


**SC LOCATION:** SPACE SHUTTLE 882 - CONTROL ROOM

**Phil:** We’re dead. Oh god, we’re dead.

_ [Dan taps Phil on the shoulder, who finally opens his eyes and looks at Dan who’s smiling at him] _

**Dan:** Captain. We’re alive. We did it. We made it.

**Phil:** Oh my god.

_ [Phil pulls Dan in a tight embrace. He lets Dan go awkwardly] _

**Phil:** Sorry. It’s just-

_ [Dan nods] _

**Dan:** It’s fine. 

_ [Dan smiles slowly] _

**Dan:** We made it. We actually made it.

**Phil:** And with 30 seconds to spare. We should have taken our time.

_ [Dan and Phil both laugh, tears of happiness streaming down their cheeks] _

  
  


**LOCATION:** ??

**DATE:** 25/06/2053

**TIME:** ??

**DAYS IN SPACE:** 1

**USER:** Mr Daniel Howell

My name is Dan Howell, pilot of the 882, assistant to Captain Philip Lester and flying to fuck-knows-where. I’m here because I barely survived the International Space Station’s first emergency situation after 53 years of safe work in space.

It felt good surviving, at first. We had just made it, fire right at our tail. But when we looked back, half the ISS still burning, we felt sick. If we had barely managed to make it, we couldn’t imagine how many people didn’t.

Fire in open space is weird as hell. On Earth and on the ISS, fire causes the surrounding atmosphere to thin and expand and flames rise with the pull of gravity at the base of the flame. The oxygen makes sure it burns until it runs out of fuel.

In open space, the hot air from the flame still thins and expands, but as it’s without gravity, the shape of fire is more like a dome. Instead of flickering, the fire orb sort of just hovers there. The oxygen molecules drift into the fire, meaning the flame still manages to persist, but it’s slower and more sluggish because there’s not that much oxygen to deal with.

It’s weird. Also kind of cool. Everyone loves the idea of fire in space, including me. My first experiment on the ISS was playing with fire in microgravity. Looking back, it was actually pretty dangerous. Jayden Hebert almost caught on fire, which was hilarious but also terrifying. Adrenaline was boiling in my stomach and we were all shaking with excitement.

Now, my stomach hurts and I am shaking but for all the wrong reasons. The captain nor I have any idea about how many people did or didn’t make it out. There's a possibility that someone we know could be in there, slowly dying, and that scares the both of us. 

If I seem upset, the captain is even more distressed. I didn’t have any friends on the ISS. I didn’t talk, or know anyone that well. But the captain is an all-round good kind of guy who was friends with everyone on the station. He hasn’t said it to me, but he feels guilty for surviving. 

He shouldn’t feel guilty for long, though. We’ve realised that we’re going to die on the ship, and there’s not really much we can do about that.

You see, these shuttles were created and packed by NASA, purely for emergency purposes. Outside of that, not really any use of them. The only thing mechanics have to do with them is make sure that they’re functional, and since there hasn’t been any emergencies on the ISS in the 54 years of running, they’ve kind of been slack for doing that as well.

Shuttle 882 broke after Allen Stephenson got drunk and spilt his beer inside two years ago, and the mechanics got really mad at him and told him to fix his own problem. Of course, Allen’s an idiot and doesn’t know shit about repairing a fucking shuttle, and even if he did, he didn’t have the proper tools to repair anything, so there wasn’t much he could do. The mechanics knew that. Like I said, there hasn’t been an emergency in the ISS until yesterday. Fixing a random shuttle in Locker 5 was really none of anyone’s concern.

However, this does pose as a problem for me and the captain now. Allen the Fuckface managed to spill his beer in a lot of places, but most importantly, the teleporter and communications area. Normally, protocol for an emergency is to use the shuttle to immediately teleport the ship to Earth. They made this super easy for us, making a button which only allowed you to teleport to our home planet. However, obviously, Allen managed to mess that up which means that we are 100% screwed. 

In cases like this, normally, you would communicate with mission control, and they would send an unmanned ship to collect you from the coordinates you send over. However, Allen spilt his beer all over the coordinate tracker and, more importantly, the SOS messenger, meaning that we have no way to communicate with Earth or know where we are. 

Yeah. Fuck Allen.

**SC LOCATION:** SPACE SHUTTLE 882 - MAIN ROOM

_ [Dan walks into the main room] _

**Dan:** Good news and bad news, Captain.

_ [Phil looks up from the communications panel he is trying to fix] _

**Phil:** Let’s hear the good news first.

**Dan:** Well, the good news is that NASA always prepares for an emergency by packing way too much food. I counted, and we have exactly 100 freeze-dried meals.

**Phil:** That sounds good, but even if we both only have half a meal a day, that’s only going to last us for just over three months.

**Dan:** That’s the bad news.

_ [Phil chuckles sorrowfully] _

**Phil:** So, we’re fucked.

**Dan:** Pretty much.

_ [Phil sighs] _

**Phil:** Any good news, Howell?

**Dan:** This shuttle is an older design from ‘32, so there’s a bedroom with a double bed.

**Phil:** That’s good, but I feel like there’s a catch.

**Dan:** That is the only bedroom, so, we either have to draw straws or we have to take turns sleeping on the bed.

**Phil:** Right.

_ [Silence hangs in the room] _

**Dan:** Well, you’re my superior officer, so you can take the bed. I can sleep on the couch. 

_ [Phil stands up] _

**Phil:** Well, you said it was a double bed.

_ [Dan nods slowly] _

**Dan:** Yes I did, Captain.

**Phil:** Well, that’s it, then. We’re grown men. We can share the bed. 

**Dan:** Right. Of course. No problem sharing a bed with my captain.

**Phil:** Absolutely. And vice versa. No problem sharing a bed with my...uh...pilot.

**Dan:** Definitely.

_ [Silence awkwardly hangs in the room yet again] _

**Phil:** Any other problems we need to deal with either than...you know…SOS messenger and all?

**Dan:** Yeah. Uh, no. No more problems. Not that sharing a bed is a problem.

**Phil:** No, of course not. Uh…

**Dan:** Yeah, I’ll just leave you to try and fix the messenger and teleporter while I plan out our meals.

**Phil:** Yeah. Cool.

_ [Phil crouches back down to stare intensely at the communications battle] _

_ [Dan leaves the main room] _

  
  


**LOCATION:** ??

**DATE:** 25/06/2053

**TIME:** ??

**DAYS IN SPACE:** 1

**USER:** Mr Daniel Howell

So apparently, I am now sharing a bed with the captain.

  
  


**SC LOCATION:** SPACE SHUTTLE 882 - EATING ROOM

**Phil:** So, is this half of the meal?

**Dan:** Yep.

_ [Dan and Phil prod their food] _

_ [Dan begins eating the food] _

**Phil:** Oh, fuck this.

_ [Phil gets up and gets the full meal] _

**Dan:** Captain-

**Phil:** I don’t care, alright? I would rather live for 100 days with a full meal rather than this half-ass shit. 

_ [Phil sighs] _

**Phil:** I’m sorry for that. It’s just such a stupid situation.

**Dan:** You’re right, it is. We barely survive from a fire and plunge ourselves into what? Starving and thirsting to death. It’s like the universe wants us dead.

**Phil:** No. Don’t say that. The universe does not want us dead.

_ [Phil grabs Dan’s hand] _

**Phil:** We are going to get out here. As your captain, I promise you that I will get us out of here. We will survive these hard days, and we will return to Earth. Understood?

_ [Dan doesn’t reply] _

**Dan:** Not I, Captain. We.

**Phil:** Sorry?

**Dan:** You may be my superior, but it isn’t just your responsibility to get us out of here. This is on both of us, Captain. We can’t get out of here unless we work together. 

_ [Phil smiles] _

**Phil:** Of course. Not I. We.

  
  


**SC LOCATION:** SPACE SHUTTLE 882 - LEISURE ROOM

**Phil:** So? Any good movies?

**Dan:** Not really. There’s the X-Men movies.

**Phil:** Hugh Jackman or Jayden Benton?

**Dan:** Jackman, of course. Why would they bring those Benton ripoffs on here?

**Phil:** True. Anything else?

**Dan:** The old Harry Potter movies. Some random rom-coms. War movies. Animated films. Space movies, unsurprisingly. I haven’t heard of most of them, and there’s a lot.

**Phil:** Well, we have plenty of time. What should we watch tonight?

  
  


Aladdin (1992): **1 hour 31 minutes**

Loading…

**Aladdin (1992) downloaded**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [reblog on tumblr!](https://under-the-blue-sun.tumblr.com/post/626240252785328128/the-882-files-chapter-two)


	3. PAGE 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan: For Christ’s sake, stop leaving the cupboard doors open!
> 
> Phil: [from SS882CR] Sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> threaten me to write more chapters in the replies or else
> 
> song of the chapter: [whip it - devo](https://open.spotify.com/track/4sscDOZCkbLSlDqcCgUJnX?si=Z63jQFIPRFihQAjeS-c19Q)

**LOCATION:** ??

**DATE:** ??

**TIME:** ??

**DAYS IN SPACE:** 7 (approx.)

**USER:** Mr Daniel Howell

You know, before I thought that floating around in space would have made me miss Earth, but I don’t. Not really. Yes, I do kind of miss warm, actually good, not freeze-dried food. Also dogs, sunsets, entertainment streaming platforms and maybe trees. But it’s kind of nice, floating around and watching the stars. 

We’ve been in this shuttle for about a week now. Neither of us have been great at keeping count of days, but it feels like around a week. There’s not really a day or night, or a morning and an afternoon, so we just kind of sleep when we feel tired. It’s sort of fun. Really shows that time is a human construct which we must ultimately destroy.

I can’t believe I used to respect the Captain. I just heard his ranking on the Benton Wolverine movies, and I’ve never heard anything more wrong in my life. We’re watching them all tonight because I’m convinced he’s only saying that because he hasn’t seem them since he was a kid. I can’t wait to prove him wrong. 

  
  


Wolverine: Origin:  **1 hour and 59 minutes**

Loading…

**Wolverine: Origin downloaded**

  
  


X-Men (2038):  **2 hours and 15 minutes**

Loading…

**X-Men (2038) downloaded**

  
  


Wolverine: Enemy of the State:  **2 hours and 17 minutes**

Loading…

**Wolverine: Enemy of the State downloaded**

  
  


Wolverine: Fatal Attractions:  **1 hour and 45 minutes**

Loading…

**Wolverine: Fatal Attractions downloaded**

  
  


Wolverine: Vicious Circle:  **2 hours and 2 minutes**

Loading…

**Wolverine: Vicious Circles downloaded**

  
  


Kitty Pryde & Wolverine:  **48 minutes**

Loading…

**Kitty Pryde & Wolverine downloaded**

  
  
  


**SC LOCATION:** SPACE SHUTTLE 882 - LEISURE ROOM

**Phil:** I think all that did is prove my point of Fatal Attractions being the best movie.

**Dan:** Are you fucking off your rocker? Are you okay? How on Earth is Fatal Attractions the best Benton movie?

**Phil:** Firstly, we’re not on Earth, so that’s how. Secondly, it’s not just the best Benton movie. It’s better than some of the Jackman ones as well. Like, it’s definitely better than First Class.

_ [Dan looks at Phil in shock] _

**Dan:** You have got to be shitting me now.

**Phil:** Nope.

**Dan:** I cannot fucking believe this. 

_ [Phil giggles] _

  
  


**SC LOCATION:** SPACE SHUTTLE 882 - EATING ROOM

**Dan:** For Christ’s sake, stop leaving the cupboard doors open!

**Phil:** _ [from SS882CR] _ Sorry!

  
  


**LOCATION:** ??

**DATE:** ??

**TIME:** ??

**DAYS IN SPACE:** IDK

**USER:** Mr Daniel Howell

I swear to God, Captain literally sheds socks. How the hell does he have so many socks? Where does he find them? Every single time I think I’ve seen the last, I see another pair. This is getting ridiculous at this point. Can’t believe I use to think the bastard was perfect. Perfect my ass. His true self was revealed with the Wolverine ranking, and it all went downhill from there. 

  
  


**SC LOCATION:** SPACE SHUTTLE 882 - LEISURE ROOM

**Dan:** Get your fucking socks off the couch!

**Phil:** _ [from SS882CR]  _ Just a second!

**Dan:** Get them off the couch now! Can’t I take a fucking seat without sitting on some fucking pair of socks?

**Phil:** _ [from SS882CR]  _ Sorry! Coming!

_ [Phil enters the leisure room] _

**Dan:** How many pairs do you have?

**Phil:** I found a lot in our drawer.

**Dan:** You’re wearing someone else’s socks?

**Phil:** Well, yeah.

**Dan:** Oh my god. Did you even wash them?

**Phil:** And waste perfectly good water? No way. 

_ [Dan stares at Phil in disbelief] _

**Phil:** They’re completely fine, Dan. It’s probably better than wearing the same pair every day.

**Dan:** It’s not better than leaving it everywhere!

**Phil:** I’m trying my best!

**Dan:** Well, try better, Phil.

_ [Phil smiles slightly] _

**Dan:** What?

**Phil:** You called me Phil.

_ [Dan goes red and clears his throat.] _

**Dan:** Sorry, Captain.

**Phil:** Oh, please don’t. Call me Phil. We’re stuck here together, there’s no need for some stupid hierachy. Besides, I’m the one leaving the socks everywhere. The last thing I deserve is a title. 

_ [Dan laughs] _

**Dan:** Yeah, it is pretty damn annoying. 

_ [Phil laughs] _

**Phil:** Sorry, Dan.

  
  


**LOCATION:** ??

**DATE:** ??

**TIME:** ??

**DAYS IN SPACE:** IDK

**USER:** Mr Daniel Howell

Phil is a good person to share a bed with. Yes, that’s a weird thing to say. Yes, he’ll probably hang this over my head for forever if he finds out. But I just had to put that somewhere.

I’ve only shared a bed with two other people. Once was with my girlfriend in high school, and the other was with my boyfriend in astronaut boot camp. None of the experiences were very romantic. I’m a very light sleeper, so every move they made woke me up. I ended up with cold feet on my legs and no blanket by the end of the night.

But. I don’t know. Sharing a bed with Phil is nice. Somehow. 

  
  


**SC LOCATION:** SPACE SHUTTLE 882 - CONTROL ROOM

_ [Phil drops the tool he is using on his toe] _

**Phil:** Fuck!

**Dan:** _ [from SS882MR]  _ Hey, are you alright?

**Phil:** Yep! I’m fine, I’m fine!

  
  


**SC LOCATION:** SPACE SHUTTLE 882 - EATING ROOM

_ [Phil hobbles into the room with a very large cast on his right big toe. He trips over a chair and slowly sits on it] _

**Phil:** Do not. Say. A word.

**Dan:** __ I wasn’t going to.

_ [Phil sighs] _

**Phil:** I just dropped a tool on my toe. Nothing groundbreaking.

**Dan:** Phil, you need to take a break. I know you really want to get home soon, but you have to rest at some point.

**Phil:** I was just careless. I’m okay.

**Dan:** Phil.

**Phil:** I’m fine!

**Dan:** The bags under your eyes are even bigger than mine, and that’s saying something. Just take the day off for a day, relax a bit and you can go back to fixing. 

**Phil:** I don’t know, Dan. I really want to go home.

**Dan:** I know, and I get it. But I think your mind just needs to rest for a little bit. Scientific studies actually show that helps with productivity, so…

**Phil:** Yeah. Okay.

**Dan:** Plus, you could always ask me for help.

**Phil:** I know.

**Dan:** We’re in this together, yeah? We’re gonna get the best of us out of this.

**Phil:** Yeah.

_ [Phil smiles] _

**Phil:** Not I. We.

**Dan:** That’s right, Cap.

  
  
  


“Today we are here to commemorate the twelve British Space Programme astronauts who have passed due to the International Space Station tragedy on 24 June 2053 at 2:17AM.”

PJ opened his mouth again to form a sentence, but no sound came out. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the quiet sobbing from the front row and the suspended silence of the crowd. Cameras zoomed in on him expectedly.

He took a deep breath “Every day, our astronauts risked their lives to further the research of the human race. The twelve astronauts that died -”

PJ paused.

“They didn’t deserve to die.”

He clutched his papers tighter.

“So today we remember, and we make sure they do not die in vain. To quote the words of astronaut Chris Hadfield - ‘To some this may look like a sunset. But it’s a new dawn.’”

He glimpsed at the speech Wright had given him and told him to use, and quietly put it down. He directly looked at the audience.

“I began training as an astronaut not that long ago, and it was at that time I became acquaintances with one of the best astronauts I have ever met. If you’re asking what made him a good astronaut, it wasn't just because he was talented, but he was a good man.”

PJ glanced at Chris who was standing beside him, expecting a frown or a sign for him to go back to the script, but he only got the nod to continue.

“At one point I remember I was failing a subject, a language class I think, and it was him at the top of the class. I hated him for that. I just couldn’t understand how he could do so well when I was struggling so much. After class one day, he approached me and I thought he was going to mock me for doing so badly, but instead he offered to coach me. We were at each other necks at the time, and in an endless, pointless competition, but in the middle of all of that, he selflessly asked me whether I wanted advice, giving up his time to help another person. By the end of the year, we were both at the top of the class. The year after, I had beat him. I was expecting him to be angry, or something, but he was so genuinely happy with my success.

“And when the job of the CEO of the British Space Programme was open, he nominated me, even though he was a candidate as well.

“We lost in contact a while ago, when he was at the International Space Station, but he would occasionally send me a message back here on Earth, wishing me happy birthday and merry Christmas and whatnot. He never held anything against me. I wish I could be as good of a man as he is. As he was.”

PJ closed his eyes, quickly wiping away a tear. “I don’t have any regrets knowing Phil Lester. I just wish I said thank you enough.

“Every single astronaut that died last week has their story, has several stories. Not only did they change the world, but they all changed people as well. So although we will grow from this and our research will carry in their name, we thank them all individually as well. Thank you for changing all of us for the better, and continuing to inspire us past your death.

“Their names shall not be forgotten in history. So thank you Macsen Crane, Victoria Guy, Loretta Hess, Daniel Howell, Kason Kumar, Jules Melton, Katelyn Nava, Isabelle Piper, Ciaron Reader, Wilfred Rios, Hashir Vo and my friend, Captain Philip Lester. Your legacy will carry on.”

“Phil sounded like a great man,” Chris whispered, as the clapping continued like heavy rainfall. 

PJ wiped another tear, and smiled at him. “He was.”

  
  


**LOCATION:** ??

**DATE:** ??

**TIME:** ??

**DAYS IN SPACE:** IDK

**USER:** Mr Daniel Howell

Phil Lester is not a good man. The little asshole deliberately keeps leaving cupboard doors open and leaving socks everywhere just to piss me off. He’s trying to wind me up by saying deliberately made movie opinions, and it’s working. I don’t know who I hate more - him doing that or me allowing him to annoy me. 

  
  


**SC LOCATION:** SPACE SHUTTLE 882 - LEISURE ROOM

**Phil:** Do you reckon they think we’re dead now?

**Dan:** I mean, yeah. We’ve been gone for more than a week. I think they say we’re dead after 48 hours with no contact.

**Phil:** They probably held a funeral for us.

_ [Phil sighs] _

**Phil:** I wish I could just tell them we’re here, you know? They’re grieving over us, but we’re right here, arguing over the best Harry Potter book.

**Dan:** It’s Half-Blood, and you know it.

_ [Dan glances at Phil and nods] _

**Dan:** Sorry, serious conversation. 

**Phil:** Yeah. Like, they probably held a service for us and stuff, but we’re here. We’re alive.

**Dan:** I mean, they probably held a service for you. No one cares about whether I die. 

_ [Phil frowns] _

**Phil:** Don’t say that.

**Dan:** I’m not just saying that. I’m close to no one in my family. I don’t think they even know I work in the ISS.

**Phil:** Your family don’t know where you work?

**Dan:** Well, my brother does. He gives me serious updates and shit sometimes. But my parents have no idea. Definitely not my Dad. He hates the BSP. Says it’s a huge waste of money.

**Phil:** Oh.

**Dan:** Yeah. Anyway, the only person I know who might be slightly saddened is Grandma but even then I don’t know. 

**Phil:** I’m sorry.

**Dan:** For what?

**Phil:** I don’t know. I’ve been going on about how great my family is and how close I am to them and...yeah. I didn’t know. Sorry if I seemed insensitive.

**Dan:** Oh, it’s fine. I like hearing about your family. They seem pretty cool.

**Phil:** Yeah, they are. But if you want me to shut up, just tell me, okay?

_ [Dan laughs] _

**Dan:** Oh, don’t worry, I won’t have any trouble with that.

  
  


**LOCATION:** ??

**DATE:** ??

**TIME:** ??

**DAYS IN SPACE:** IDK

**USER:** Mr Daniel Howell

The break I forced Phil to go on did a lot of good, actually. He seems a lot less scatterbrained and even happier than before. We’re going to work on the teleporter together tomorrow, so fingers crossed for something to actually happen.

  
  


**SC LOCATION:** SPACE SHUTTLE 882 - CONTROL ROOM

**Dan:** This is so stupid.

**Phil:** Stupidly fun.

**Dan:** No. Just stupid.

**Phil:** Oh, come on. You have to admit you’re having a little bit of fun playing Would You Rather while trying to fix something which could potentially save us.

**Dan:** Yeah, I’m sure having fun playing Would You Rather like prepubescent teenage boys.

**Phil:** That’s the spirit!

_ [Dan snorts] _

**Phil:** Okay, would you rather have the ability to control fire or water?

**Dan:** I would normally say fire, but if I had the power to control water I could have saved the International Space Station, so I have to go with water.

**Phil:** But if you’re getting it now, wouldn’t you sleep guilty knowing that if you had just gotten it before the space station exploded you could have saved everyone?

**Dan:** Yeah, probably. But also you’re in this shuttle, which means a disaster can happen at any second with you. I need to be prepared.

**Phil:** Touche. 

**Dan:** I must not tell lies.

**Phil:** Okay, your turn.

**Dan:** Fine. Would you rather be in contact with Earth but have to die up here in space, or return to Earth when everyone who ever knew you is already dead?

**Phil:** Dan…

**Dan:** What?

**Phil:** This is supposed to be fun!

**Dan:** Hey, you told me to participate.

**Phil:** Fine. I would probably choose to be in contact with Earth and die up here.

**Dan:** Really?

**Phil:** I mean, if I do return like a hundred years after my alleged death, no one will even care. But if I’m in contact with my family, they would care and they will have the comfort of knowing that I’m alive. Besides, we could continue research for BSP up here.

**Dan:** Yeah, makes sense.

**Phil:** How about you?

**Dan:** Sorry?

**Phil:** Like, what would you choose?

**Dan:** I mean, I don’t know, really. The first option implies we’ll die of starvation or something grim like that. At least the second option is hypersleep or whatever.

**Phil:** But wouldn’t it be weird? Returning to Earth, but not as you’ve ever known it?

**Dan:** I mean, I don’t know. Like I said, no one would really care if I “die” up here anyway, so I might as well just chill up here. And if worse comes to worse eventually, we probably will go into the hypersleep room and -

**Phil:** Don’t.

**Dan:** I know we haven’t discussed it but -

**Phil:** Worse will not come to worse. We’re getting out of here. Both of us. And returning to Earth to our friends and family.

**Dan:** To your friends and family.

_ [Phil sighs] _

**Phil:** We’re getting out of here together.

**Dan:** Maybe.

**Phil:** We will.

**Dan:** Maybe. We’ll see.

**Phil:** No, we are getting out of here.

**Dan:** Okay.

**Phil:** Say it.

_ [Dan huffs] _

**Dan:** We will get out of here.

**Phil:** Thank you. Now, would you rather fight one hundred duck sized horses or one horse sized duck?

  
  


**LOCATION:** ??

**DATE:** ??

**TIME:** ??

**DAYS IN SPACE:** IDK

**USER:** Mr Daniel Howell

When I was a kid, I only got invited to one sleepover, and I spent the entire time sitting there and not saying anything. Somehow, fixing the teleporter that decides my fate was the closest thing I got in my adult life. 

  
  


**SC LOCATION:** SPACE SHUTTLE 882 - CONTROL ROOM

**Dan:** Okay, start it up again. 

**Phil:** Alright. Take 69.

_ [Dan laughs] _

**Dan:** Is it really?

**Phil:** No, I wish. I lost count at around 42 a few days ago.

**Dan:** That’s a disappointment. 

**Phil:** I know.

**Dan:** Okay, allons-y, I guess.

_ [Phil looks at Dan weirdly] _

**Dan:** It’s French for “let’s go”.

**Phil:** You speak French?

**Dan:** Nope, just a Doctor Who nerd.

**Phil:** You learn something new every day. Allons-y!

_ [Phil runs a test and opens the panel for confirmation] _

**Phil:** Green. 

**Dan:** What?

**Phil:** It’s green. The button is green.

**Dan:** So -

**Phil:** It works. The teleporter works.

**Dan:** No way.

_ [Dan looks at the glowing green light confirming that the teleporter works. Dan and Phil both start laughing and hug each other] _

**Dan:** It works. It really works. We’re going home.

**Phil:** Yeah, we are.

_ [They both sit in ecstatic silence for a bit] _

**Phil:** Let’s go.

**Dan:** Now?

**Phil:** Well, yeah. 

**Dan:** Alright, then. I’m just shocked.

**Phil:** Same. 

**Dan:** To Earth, then.

**Phil:** To Earth.

_ [Phil grabs the lever, then hesitates] _

**Phil:** Do it with me.

**Dan:** Sorry?

**Phil:** We both got us out of here, so let’s pull the lever together.

**Dan:** Okay.

_ [Dan puts his hand on top of Phil’s, and they pull the lever together] _


End file.
